oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mon Reji
50,000,000 | medal = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Tomi Tomi no Mi | dfename = Bank-Bank Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = Paramecia }} Mon Reji, also known as One-Buck Reji is a new Pirate, swordsman, and terrible gambler currently working as a free agent in the first half of the Grand Line, also known as Paradise. While often viewed as a liability amongst pirate crews for his perceived weakness and abyssal luck, Reji is a determined individual with huge dreams and a fierce determination to achieve his goals and will go to any length to achieve them. As a 'woke' individual from the newest Generation, his hatred towards the Marines is not based on personal history. Personality One-Buck Reji is a fiercely optimistic and positive individual who rarely lets the letdowns of life get to him for long. Plagued by terrible luck since birth, Reji has had to struggle for everything in his life, and is, therefore, no stranger to hard work, sacrifice, and loss. To those who have inspired in him feelings of loyalty, friendship, and kindness, he rewards them with the same; fierce dedication, a powerful friendship, and willingness to sacrifice anything to save them or protect them. He is naive to the ways of the real world, not experiencing anything outside of the Red Light Island that was his home when he was young, and Knock Down Island, where he was sent to work off his debt, but has been educated through a network of close relatives, friends, and allies and so understands a great deal about how the seedy underbelly works. Grown and fed on the exploits of famous pirates and evil, controlling marines, Reji has always dreamed of setting out on his own on a pirate crew's ship. His hatred for Marines is based on the situation around them, but not towards Marines themselves. He hates the controlling nature of the World Government, the cruelty of the Celestial Dragons, and the ideals of Absolute Justice, but can rarely see a difference between the 'Justices' that many Marines follow. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Reji has eaten the Tomi Tomi no Mi, becoming a Bank Human. With the powers of his fruit, Reji draws directly from the money that he possesses in order to become stronger, faster, or larger. By spending the money that is owed to him by others or the money he owns, he can dramatically increase his strength and speed for a short amount of time, granting him massive bursts of power. His fruit also allows him to accurately appraise nearly anything in the world for its worth. With the awarding of the first bounty of 50,000,000, Reji was able to unlock the ability to 'smell treasure', allowing him to locate treasure over a large distance by smell. Physical Prowess By himself, Mon Reji is weak beyond compare, comparable to a wounded marine soldier armed with a sword and rifle. He has had no training in any form of combat other than simple street fighting and has only recently eaten his devil fruit. Despite being Half-Gerongian, Mon Reji has not inherited ANY of their physical prowess nor their spiritual proclivities. Instead, he only resembles them physically through his sharp teeth, pointed ears, and demonic visage. Truly an unlucky role of the genetic dice. Fighting Style Reji has shown little knack in fighting and combat, relying on sneak attacks and huge expenditures in order to battle effectively against enemies even normal pirates could defeat. Recently, he has been branching out, utilizing coins as makeshift pistol shots. 500 Mon Rifle- A powerful shot utilizing the power of 500 Mon (a unit of energy that Reji utilizes that is tied to his 'bank account'), the attack fires a heavy coin at high speeds. The attack is powerful, but inaccurate and breaks Reji's thumbs. If he has over 2000 Mon left, the attack has no backlash. 10000 Mon Donkey Punch- A cheap shot only used accidentally against a Marine at Fall Down Island, Reji accidentally used the attack after robbing her blind and struck her in the mouth with his fist as his powers spiraled out of control. Completely breaks Reji's arms. Haki Reji possesses no knowledge or technique in Haki as of yet. Catastrophe Luck Reji contains a massive, nearly unending quantity of bad luck. While this often makes it difficult for Reji to function correctly, as of late, the Catastrophe Luck he has lived his life with has slowly been turning into a wildly unpredictable Situation A/Situation B ability, where the bad luck has often saved him from death or worse. How and why this affects Reji is currently unknown. The luck is bad enough to counteract good luck placed on him through supernatural abilities. History Bounty Mon Reji currently has a bounty of fifty million berries. While a point of pride, Reji also desires to increase this number through pirating activities. Trivia A Mon is an ancient Japanese gold coin. Category:Junior Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users